


The Blade Awakens

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, NSFW, Season 7 Aftercare, blade of marmora, canonverse, krolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: After rescuing Kolivan from Haggar's psychotic druid, Krolia is determined to help heal him and the Blade. Kolivan has been pining after Krolia since his early day with the Blade, but never let himself act on his feelings. Now that he's survived the worst, Kolivan is ready to finally ready to make a move, and Krolia gets a chance to give in to her inner most desires.





	The Blade Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPP!!! One of my fave come-up ships from season seven!!
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader for this fic [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!

Krolia knelt by the fire, adding bits of kindling she managed to scavenge from the city’s rubble. She’d been living in the druid’s den with Kolivan for the past two weeks, helping in his recovery and attempting to make a plan for the future of the Blade.

The flames danced before her golden eyes, her mind a million light years away with Keith. She often caught her thoughts drifting to her son, worry over his safety temporarily shocking her system. Krolia was used to taking care of herself. Of doing what needed to be done for the sake of the mission.

When Keith returned to her life, it was like a whole other side of herself reemerged. A side that she’d buried in an attempt to save herself the heartache of yearning for a life on another world, far away from her duties to the Blade.

She reached for the sack of provisions to her left, digging around in the dark fabric until she found the pre-packaged meal – one of many she’d found at an abandoned store on the corner of town. It didn’t need to be cooked, but somehow, eating by the fire made her feel better. During her time stranded on the space whale, she’d eaten by the fire with Keith and got to know a bit about the man he had become.

Learning about his father’s death had been painful, a sorrow so deep that she had yet to grieve him fully. He had been her one and only partner, and her love for him was compounded by the creation of their beautiful son, the only thing she had left to remember him. Which seemed silly. It wasn’t as though she was someone who could have a normal familial relationship, anyway. The love she had for Keith, getting to experience motherhood in a way she never imagined, that was enough to sustain her for now.

And yet…

Krolia tore open the packaging to the provisions – a flavorless bread of sorts, dense and full of nuts and seeds and dried fruits. They were designed for deep space travel when supplies would be limited, so they at least provided enough sustenance. She forced her mind to the meal ahead of her, trying desperately not to focus on the physical desires that were pulling at her, of the ways she ached for one drop of that intimacy that could remind her there were more important things to life than the mission. It was a yearning that had been growing.

Just as she was tucking into her edible brick, she heard footsteps marking Kolivan’s arrival.

He walked to her side and groaned as he sank to the ground, large frame folding in on itself. Her eyes trailed over his stark profile. He’d gained some weight in the past two weeks, but his cheeks were still hollow, his features still too sharp and his muscles too lean.

But he was alive, and for that she was grateful.

“Here,” she said, immediately handing her bread over to him.

He took it without complaint, which was nothing short of a miracle. It had taken Krolia days to break the proud mask he wore as he tried to refuse her help. She’d finally convinced him that the faster he was healed, the faster they could get back out to the fight, which prevented him from hiding his vulnerabilities form her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, getting another package of food for herself from the bag. “If you keep improving at this rate, we should be able to leave for Olkarion soon.”

Kolivan looked over at her, his yellow eyes unwavering.

That stare had been a constant throughout their time together as Blades, having been deployed together on many missions, but recently they'd developed a level of intimacy that was beyond anything she’d experienced with a male since….since her time on Earth.

“I’m feeling fine,” he responded after a pause, his large hands breaking off a chunk of the food brick so he could nibble on it.

He looked better than he had earlier in the day. His hair was clean and braided, indicating that he'd used the water she brought for him to bathe, and his voice was finally getting back to normal.

Krolia tried not to press him for information about his captivity, understanding the need to black things out of one's memory in order to survive. He hadn’t offered up much information about his treatment at the hands of the psychotic druid, so she felt it was off-limits and certainly wouldn't be the first to bring it up. But Krolia couldn't help but worry about his mental wellbeing, both as a partner in their upcoming missions, but also as a friend.

“Fine will do,” she responded, a small grin tugging the corner of her mouth as she watched him wolf down the bread. “I’m just glad to see your appetite is finally back. When we were training with the Blades, you always ate more than everyone else in our squad.”

“That was because I was young and growing and spending tireless hours in training simulations.”

Krolia’s grin broadened. “But I still managed to make commander before you.”

His yellow gaze narrowed and his mouth pursed. She tried to dampen the smug smile but it was already taking hold. Krolia had a momentary out-of-body experience wondering who this person was – the version of herself that could talk and smile and laugh easily when so much was wrong with the fate of the universe.

She guessed her time with Keith and the other paladins had taught her something about opening up and enjoying life.

“Do you have anything to drink?” he asked, eyes focused on the flames.

“Only a bottle of what I can assume to be some sort of wine native to this planet. I’m not sure how strong it is but I’m fairly confident it won’t kill us.”

“That’ll do,” he said, watching as Krolia produced a bottle from the bag at her side. It appeared to be made of metal, with several scratches and dents on the side, indicative of the turbulence that had befallen the city.

“I don’t have any cups,” she said, pulling the top off with a small pop and handing it to him.

Kolivan took it, his wrists still bandaged from where the druid had restrained him. Krolia watched him take a swig from the bottle, thinking to how broken he’d been when they finally lowered him. That he was still alive was nothing short of a miracle.

A thought crossed her mind that Kolivan had a very handsome face and she caught herself inspecting his features, cataloging his broad nose and plush lips. As soon as she realized what she was doing she shook her head, sticking her hand out for the wine.

Kolivan’s fingers brushed hers as he passed the bottle and a jolt of electricity shot up her arm. That was weird.

She gratefully tipped the bottle back, the bittersweet liquid cooling her throat.

“Back then I had the biggest crush on you,” Kolivan’s voice was low as he murmured out the confession, his eyes glued to the fire.

“What?!” she yelled, sloshing wine from the bottle as she turned to gawk at him.

“When we were training. I thought you were incredible.”

Kolivan pried the bottle from her hand and brought it to his lips, drinking deeply.

“You were horrible to me in training,” Krolia said starkly, narrowing her violet eyes in his direction. “You were constantly trying to one-up me and always had something critical to say about my sword form.”

Her mind was spinning at his sudden confession. Kolivan rarely spoke if his personal feelings. In all of the decaphebes she'd known him, he never had any serious relationships, preferring instead it keep himself detached. Relationships only served as distractions for the Blade and they were instructed to keep their interpersonal relationships to a minimum.

Never would Krolia have imagined the disciplined, focused Kolivan could have feelings for her.

“You were so tenacious,” he continued, taking another mouthful of wine and passing the bottle back to Krolia.

She felt her cheeks warming and couldn't tell if it was the wine or the man speaking so fondly of her sitting at her side.

“The Blade demands it,” she replied. “You're one to talk, though. You were always the first one up to train and the last one to go to bed after lights out.”

“It was expected,” he said simply.

But Krolia knew better. Kolivan was from a long line of Blades and had been under immense pressure from his family to move up in ranks and to do so quickly. Thinking about their training days was bittersweet in the shadow of the slaughter that had taken place on this planet.

“I can't believe so many are gone,” she heard herself say, unsure why she felt the need to articulate her sadness when they were having a decent conversation.

She swirled the bottle around, hearing the swish of the remaining liquid and passing it back to Kolivan so he could finish it off.

“I watched many of our friends die,” he said, voice dark and thick, Thule fire crackling just then as if to accentuate his comment.

Kolivan drained the rest of the wine and threw the bottle, starting them both as it clattered to the ground on the other side of the ruins.

“I should have been there for you,” Krolia responded after a moment, voice full of regret. “For all of you.”

“You are here for me now,” he answered, and she looked up to find him staring down at her, yellow eyes intense and unwavering.

His gaze drifted down her face to settle heavy on her lips, one hand reaching up to cup her jaw. Krolia found herself leaning into it, the skin of his palms covered in calluses but somehow still incredibly soft against her.

“Why now?” she asked in a quiet breath. “After all this time?”

Kolivan was silent for a moment, his thumb idly stroking her cheek as his eyes raked over her. As if his gaze alone could answer any doubt she might have about his intentions.

“Because I thought I would never see you again,” he finally murmured. “Because I feared that one day I would have to watch you die at the druid’s hand.”

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand stilled.

“Each time a Blade would fall, I would feel selfish. While I mourned them, I was also so relieved that it wasn’t you.”

His gaze dropped, as though he couldn’t bear her reaction to this treachery.

Krolia placed her hand atop his.

“And I am thankful that you are alive,” she said, leaning in close to him.

He turned back to her, eyes slightly rounded as he met her halfway, bringing their mouths together in a simple kiss. It was tentative and searching and it lingered on as one kiss slowly melded with the next.

Eventually, Krolia felt her mouth open, tongue pressing out against the seam of Kolivan’s lips. They were thick and heavy against her mouth and she waited as he opened to her, tongue delving out to meet her sweet strokes.

His arms gripped firm on her biceps and pulled her closer. She was momentarily stunned at his strength, surprised that he could recover so much in such a short span of time. His fingers were warm through the fabric of her suit, and they singed where they marked her, her skin igniting desires that had been dormant for too long.

Krolia was feeling a bit dizzy, her jaw aching as she continued to move her mouth against Kolivan’s, their tongues crossing each other in smooth glides as they pressed closer and closer together.

She pulled back, breath coming in shallow pants, her lilac cheeks flushing deep fuschia.

Krolia opened her mouth as if to speak, made the mistake at looking down at Kolivan’s impressive length as it pressed hard against his pants, and promptly snapped it shut.

She stood, hands fluttering in a flurry of movement. It was so unlike her to indulge in her personal pleasures. It was so foreign, yet matched the long-rooted ache she felt from her partner’s death. An ache that demanded comfort and physical intimacy.

The fire was burning low, casting flickering gold shards around the camp. Light from the fading sun crept in through cracks in the building, but it was still dimly lit, making it feel more private.

“You first,” Krolia said, standing to one side of the fire.

She was nervous, her thoughts pounding through her mind as her heart hammered away in her chest. Krolia was used to taking charge and handling tense situations, but this left her feeling vulnerable. Exposed. 

Was she really going to do this? Could she possibly share her body with Kolivan now and continue on with their Blade work in the morning? Was she ready for any of this?

But as she watched Kolivan reach for the dark fabric of his shirt, pulling it off to reveal his broad shoulders, she could feel heat curling inside her and knew she was making the right choice. His torso was littered with scars, periwinkle skin puckered and faded in the remnants of his many battles. She’d seen a great deal of them while treating his most recent wounds, some of which were still covered with bandages.

He walked around to stand directly in front of her, her head tipping back so that she could meet his gaze. There was an expression on his face of wonderment – as if he’d dreamed of this moment on many nights and was feeling overwhelmed with its reality.

Krolia reached up, running a finger along a particularly nasty scar. It was an old one, from a mission early in their time with the Blade. He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her in close. She could feel his throbbing length press tight against her belly, and it sent a current of heat to her core. His long braid was draped down his shoulder – a feature about him she had always admired about him.

She wrapped it around her wrist as her fingers dug into the hair at his nape, pulling his mouth down for an urgent kiss. Kolivan groaned and she swallowed it whole, her tongue exploring the cavern of his mouth as teeth clacked together in their hasty efforts. This kiss was messy and aggressive and the complete opposite of the languid way their lips met before.

Krolia felt herself curling into him, letting her body relax against his broad frame. It had been so long since she’d relinquished even a sliver of the tight control she held on her emotions. Even when she and Keith had been stranded in space, she’d kept her composure for her son’s sake.

But not someone else was taking care of her.

Kolivan’s lips brushed against her cheek, her jaw, just below her ear. His mouth was hot and open as it scorched a trail along her neck before he pressed his teeth into her, biting her neck and sucking in a way that had Krolia moaning out.

His hands slid down her waist, cupping her ass as he pulled her roughly against his hardness, his lips returning to her mouth so he could lave his tongue against hers. They moved with intent, clothes discarded by the fireside as they undressed. There was no room between them for modesty, and as soon as they were naked, they pressed skin against skin, heat ricocheting between them.

Kolivan couldn’t stop touching Krolia everywhere. Her skin was an uncharted territory of soft, supple terrain that he needed to map out, his fingers hasty with greed. He had spent lonely nights with women across the galaxy but had never mated because of who he was and what was expected of him. The beds he’d shared had been warm, but never before had Kolivan allowed his body to express so much of what was in his heart – never had there been a connection for him to explore. Krolia had one hand anchored in his hair while the other moved greedily along his chest and shoulders, tripping over his skin as she tried to touch every inch that was exposed to her. Kolivan growled when her nails dragged over his nipple, a shiver running across his skin.

She continued her exploration, her mouth following her fingers as she ran them across his torso, nipping and sucking along the way. Krolia dropped to her knees and brought her lips to the head of his massive erection. It was different than she was expecting, blue with ridges along its length. The shaft was curved upward and the head was a lighter shade of blue than the rest, it’s girth giving her pause as she wondered how it would fit, yet at the same time, it made her mouth water with delicious possibility.

Krolia leaned in and ran her velvet tongue along the underside of the base, licking up to the slit in the crown, where she was met with the sticky drabble of precum that leaked out of him. Kolivan groaned loudly at her ministrations, his thighs quivering as his muscles tightened in response to the wet heat of her mouth. She pulled him between her lips, hollowing her cheeks as her mouth slid over each ridge until the head of his cock nudged gently at the back of her throat.

His size caused her mouth to stretch, her fist coming up to grip him at the base as she couldn’t keep him down without gagging. She tested out a few strokes, bobbing her head in a way that made Kolivan moan out, his name a sigh on her breath. It was exhilarating and she repeated the motion, listening to the subtle ways his tone changed as she teased him.

“ _Krolia_ ,” he murmured, his voice honey and his hands resting on either side of her face.

The scent of him filled her nostrils and sent a warm flood of hunger between her legs. Krolia increased her pace, eager to pull more wanton noises out of Kolivan as her own desire heightened.

She found one hand drifting between her slightly-parted thighs to tickle the curls surrounding her sex. Her fingers dipped lower, brushing against the sensitive nub lingering there, her hum of pleasure vibrating against Kolivan’s cock as she worked them both.

Time seemed suspended as their labored breathing filled the space. The air was hot and sticky and they were covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

Suddenly Kolivan pulled away from her touch.

“Enough,” he said gruffly before dropping to his knees with a resounding thud. “I cannot wait to have you any longer.”

He was so heavily muscled that he almost blocked out the glow of the embers behind him, the fire dying out moments before. Krolia raked her gaze along his naked form and was pleased to see him returning the gesture.

“Come,” he said, pulling her into his arms.

They kissed and Kolivan groaned when he tasted himself on her tongue.

“You are completely beautiful,” he murmured against her lips, hands slipping along the soft curves of her muscles, thumbs pressing in against her hips.

Kolivan looked around, trying to find a place for them, and settled for hastily arranging a makeshift nest of their clothes to protect them from the dirt floors. He wrapped a sturdy arm around Krolia’s waist and brought her down against the mix of fabrics, one leg slotting between hers as his thick thigh spread hers apart, her molten heat radiating against him.

He wasted no time in covering her body with his mouth, using his tongue to explore Krolia’s scars, of which there were more than a few. His damp mouth trailed over her rippling abs, his tongue laving at her navel before going lower to taste the sweetness beneath her dark curls.

Krolia cried out when his mouth found it’s mark, her hips bucking up against his face. Kolivan ate her like he did all things – forcefully, meticulously, his tongue lapping against the moisture spreading between her lips. His hands held firm at her thighs, holding her open so he could continue his torment.

Kolivan broke away to suck on two of his thick fingers, pulling them away from his mouth with a wet pop before bringing them against Krolia’s heat, stroking her gently before pressing in. A keening sound left her throat as she pressed her heels hard into the ground, trying to find leverage in the pile of crumpled fabric beneath her.

He eased his fingers in, rocking them tenderly as her body tensed around him.

“You’re so wet for me,” he remarked, his voice a low purr that spread heat as it traveled across her skin.

His fingers picked up their pace and her hands jumped up to grip his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. Kolivan’s tongue returned to her sex and he worked her until he felt her muscles tensing, her scratches leaving angry welts in his skin.

When he knew she would be ready he left her, his lips brushing against her inner thigh, her hipbone, her ribcage on their way back up to her mouth. He brought his knees together between her thighs, his kiss hard and potent as he lined himself up at her entrance.

“Ready?” he asked, yellow eyes glazed over with passion.

Krolia nodded and when she felt the press of his cock, she let out a guttural moan. He pushed past her tight opening in one hard stroke, burying himself to the hilt. He held himself above her, letting her adjust to his girth. The feel of his ridges along the walls of her sex made her shiver, her eyes scrunching shut against a pleasure she felt sure to overtake her.

She controlled her breathing, focusing to keep from losing control so quickly, her hands looping around his neck to keep him close.

And then Kolivan began to move and all thought evaporated. The slide of him against her, the pressure of his heavy girth pinning her to the ground, all felt deliciously good. It was a painful stretch at first, but the bite of discomfort brought with it a fire that demanded more and she found herself tilting her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Kolivan buried his face in her neck as he picked up the pace and bit down hard when her legs wrapped around his waist in response. Their movements were not graceful, instead, their bodies collided with resounding slaps, limbs tangled and scrambling with a blatant disregard for anything but the sweltering heat climbing between them.

Krolia’s voice was hoarse from her frenzied cries and she could feel the pleasure that was burning through her begin to concentrate deep in her belly. Each bite at her throat sent another zing of pleasure-pain through her, her fingers curling into Kolivan’s braid and pulling.

He grunted, his hips swinging forward with a force that jolted her each time, her teeth clacking together beneath the force of his thrusts.

It was perfection.

“Koli– _Kolivan!_ ” she moaned, breath coming in shallow pants as she climbed higher and higher. “I’m close!”

He slipped his hand between them and rubbed the knot of nerves between her legs, his fingers circling the hard nub as his cock continued to pound into her.

Krolia screamed out in pleasure, her body tensing and coiling until she could bear it no longer. She threw her head back, white light flashing behind her eyes as a groan pulled itself from her throat. She waited, her climax picking up like a crescendo, going on and on in an endless stream of ecstasy.

Kolivan thrust hard – once, twice, his hips stuttering as he came, her orgasm milking him as he shuddered with release. He felt himself knot within her, swelling to keep himself and his seed from slipping.

“Krolia,” he groaned, voice low and gravelly, his face still buried in the crook of her neck.

It felt like ages before either of them moved, their bodies heaving with exertion as they slowly came down from their high and waiting for his knit to release. When it did, Kolivan slipped from her as gently as he could, holding himself up on his forearms as he leaned down to brush his lips against her hair.

Since he was a young Blade, Kolivan had dreamed of what it would be like to take her, to feel her around his body and to share this passion with her. Now that it happened, it was almost overwhelming. So much had been precarious in his life, and now he held in his arms the individual that had been the only one to ever make him want more for himself.

He reached for the nearest bit of cloth and cleaned her, helping her stand. Krolia was a goddess, her body lithe and slim, her waist so trim he could fit his hands around it, and he wished she never had to cover herself.

But he also wanted her to be comfortable and warm, so he tugged his shirt over her head and gripped her hand, leading the way back to their bunks. He dragged the blankets from their cots and made a better bed for them, needing to keep her close as he slept.

They didn’t say anything to each other as they drifted to sleep, and that didn’t bother him. Kolivan had been waiting for her for a long, long time and he had been justly rewarded. Krolia curled against his chest and he held her close, listening to he breathing even out as she found sleep. He wondered what would happen in the morning – if they could continue with this or if she would move on, pretending like nothing happened.

He didn’t like the second option or how much it caused his heart to ache, but he had to prepare himself for that possibility. But with that, also came a slew of hopes and dreams. Of them staying together and rebuilding the Blade. Of her at his side throughout the rest of this bloody fight. Of them finally gaining victory and getting to forge a life together.

What would Keith think, he briefly wondered, excited at the prospect of the three of them becoming a small family of sorts.

It was that thought that stayed on his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness, his dreams laced with joy and the sound of his name on Krolia’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Dis was funnnn.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment if you liked it and want more from this pair! Comments always help me decide which rare pairs to go with!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for info on my writing queue, notes, pocket romances, and more!! ---> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
